So old
by bowtiesandfezesarecool
Summary: Amy can't sleep, so she pays the Doctor a visit in the middle of the night. After that night, she will never look at him the same way again... This is my first fanfiction, so please don't hate me for bad story... Reviews and critisism is welcome :)


**So old**

**Summary: Amy can't sleep, so she pays the Doctor a visit in the middle of the night. After that night, she will never look at him the same way again.**

**PS: I don't own Doctor Who or its charachters. If I did, Amy and Rory would never had died... Thanks alot, Moffat :(**

Amy couldn't sleep. They had just defeated _The house_. Rory and herself needed to rest before the trip to Rio the Doctor had promised them. If they ever made it there, that was… She stared at the ceiling. It was made of glass, and completely see-through. The stars shined like crazy, and a sun burnt bright orange as the TARDIS flew through space like it didn't have a care in the world. And that was mostly true. Her pilot, however, was a different story… Amy felt so sorry for the Doctor. That smile and energy he had when that little box knocked, was unforgettable. But neither of those things lasted through the whole day. Amy had never seen the Doctor so angry since he attacked that Dalek during their visit to Winston Churchill. But then again, who wouldn't be angry if you finally got some hope, and it disappeared as quickly as it came? The Doctor. The last of the Time Lords. Amy couldn't even imagine how he got through his day without breaking.

That was it. She couldn't wait until morning. The Doctor needed company. And damn it, he was gonna get it! Amy flew out of bed (being careful not to wake Rory), and headed for the console room.

* * *

"Doctor?". The sound echoed through the ship, but no reply came back. She could have sworn the console room should be right there. But it wasn't unusual for the TARDIS to move the rooms from time to time. _You sexy- I mean weird thing... Geez, he's rubbing it off on me!_ she thought. She smiled to herself and looked up. Just a few feet ahead, was the console room. Amy ran towards it, but stopped when she heard a sound...

* * *

_Crying?_ She listened again. Yep, definetely crying. She crept closer to the console room, careful not to be seen. She crouched down at the top of the stairs and looked down. The Doctor was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands. Tears streamed down his face, and his eyes were red. Amy felt as if she was invading his private life, so she decided to go back to bed. She was about to turn around when she heard the Doctor's voice. "Why? Why did this happen? I was finally starting to get over the loss, and then this happened! Why didn't you warn me, Sexy?". A tiny smile formed on Amys face. He was talking to the TARDIS. _Proper nutter, that one _she thought. That was it! She coulnd't just stand there and do nothing. She slowly made her way down the stairs. The Doctor was too busy crying to notice her.

* * *

"Doctor?". He jumped and fell off the chair. He sat on the floor for a couple of seconds before realizing what had happened. He quickly hided his pain behind a mask of smiles. _Oh god, not that stupid grin..._ Amy thought. "Are you alright, Doctor?" she asked. As exptected, the answer was "I'm fine, Amy". She looked at him with her yeah-right-look. Her plan worked. His smile fainted and all his emotions burst out. The man standing before Amy was someone completely different. He still looked like a very tall 12 year old, but his eyes proved different. Amy looked into those beautiful green eyes, and saw the pain he had been forced to live with the past 900 years or so. She moved closer and stretched her arms out. The Doctor smiled a little, and didn't hesitate to accept the hug. They hugged for what felt like forever. It was Amy who broke the silence in the room. "Guess what?" "What?" She smiled. "Gotcha". The Doctor laughed and hugged her tighter. When she had looked into his eyes, she understood it. The Doctor was old. So old.

**Hope you liked it :) I was really frustrated about this story, though. I was about half-way, and my PC decided to randomly shut down without saving... FRUSTRATED! But after a mini-tantrum and some tumblr time, I was finishing the story... Reviews and critisism is welcome :) Oh and BTW, please like these facebook pages: The Whovians, Whovians Rule, Whovian Fanart Express. If you feel like it, please follow my tumblr: drwhoaddictedgirl**


End file.
